Tha way it should be
by char2lene
Summary: Quand Adam toucha le crâne, son pouvoir élimina l'Élixir. Adam et Cassie pourront-ils être enfin ensemble ? Découvrirons-ils que la malédiction est fausse ? Se passe pendant la fin du 1x22 – Cassie/Adam – ONE-SHOT


Voici un one-shot que j'ai découvert suite à ma frustration face à la fin de la série et j'ai voulu vous faire partager. Je m'excuse pas avance si il reste quelques fautes d'ortographe (malgré mes nombreuses relectures...)

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers de The Secret Circle, ni l'histoire qui a été écrit en anglais par ImaGleekBaby, je n'ai fait que la traduire. J'ai bien entendu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour cette traduction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Comme cela devrait être**

L'immense pouvoir qui se répandait en Cassie était écrasant. Son intensité la choqua alors que sa main tendue était dirigée vers les flammes devant elle. Elle l'absorbait volontiers, le laissant couler dans son corps, caresser ses nerfs tandis que la magie noire se répandait en elle. L'obscurité pulsait à travers elle, entrant dans son sang et coulant dans son système.

Toujours aussi lentement, Cassie baissa la main, regardant les flammes s'éteindre dans un petit scintillement. Sa respiration s'accéléra à l'énergie déclenchée en elle. Cassie ne s'était jamais sentie si puissante avent cela. Elle baissa les yeux vers le symbole imprimé sur sa paume, ses yeux bleus étincelants. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle dessinait doucement le symbole de son doigt. La forme picota légèrement lorsque son doigt l'effleura.

Cassie savait que c'était mal, mais elle aimait ça; et c'est cela qui l'effrayait le plus. Elle avait vu l'effet que cela avait sur les gens, son père était le premier exemple de la manière dont la magie noire pouvait contrôler une personne. Mais elle sentait que le pouvoir l'attirait, il l'entraînait et elle le laissait faire. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, mais la magie noire était si addictive; une fois que l'on a commencé, c'est difficile d'arrêter.

Elle avait besoin d'une distraction. Cassie resta debout quelques temps, essayant de penser à un quelconque moyen d'aérer son esprit.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Diana; elle était probablement hors de Chance Harbor maintenant. Elle se demandait si Diana expérimentait le même pouvoir qu'elle ou si elle n'avait même pas remarqué le symbole gravé sur sa peau. Elle ne le testait probablement pas, considérant qu'elle ne voulait pas céder à la magie noire; mais combien de temps pouvait-elle résister ?

Diana ne l'aiderait pas maintenant, et Faye et Mélissa étaient en train de s'amuser quelque part, profitant de leur magie individuelle. Jake … Eh bien, Jake était resté silencieux depuis le moment où il était rentré chez lui et ses lumières étaient éteintes alors il était probablement endormi ou autre.

Il restait Adam. Adam … Son nom lui faisait toujours mal au cœur. Elle souhaitait que l'Élixir ait fonctionné sur elle aussi pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se sentir comme ça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fonctionné sur Adam et pas sur elle. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec sa magie noire; était-elle trop puissante ?

Un coup à la porte la tira de ses pensées. Elle se recomposa rapidement et se rendit à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, révélant Dawn Chamberlin.

« Bonjour Cassie, » sourit-elle vivement.

« Hey, Mme Chamberlin, » répondit Cassie, retournant le sourire mais pas avec autant d'enthousiasme. « Entrez. »

« Merci. Et appelle-moi Dawn. » Elle franchit le seuil et entra dans la maison. Cassie sourit et lui fit un signe vers le salon, lui offrant un siège que Dawn prit avec plaisir.

« Alors … » Cassie s'assit à l'opposé, se penchant en arrière dans son siège. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Plutôt, comment puis-_je_ _t_'aider, » répliqua Dawn.

Cassie fronça ses sourcils, confuse. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Cassie … Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, tu vis ici, dans cette maison, seule. Tu viens de perdre ta grand-mère et ton père, » la voix de Dawn était remplie de sollicitude lorsqu'elle s'adressa à la blonde qui avait la tête baissée.

« Je vais bien, » Cassie leva les yeux et tenta un sourire éclatant mais échoua. Dawn la fixa avec doute. « Honnêtement. »

« Si tu le dis … je suis là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ou si tu as besoin de réponses à des questions – liées aux sorciers ou non, » sourit Dawn montrant qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

Cassie lui rendit son sourire, sincère. « Merci, Dawn. »

Après un moment de silence, Cassie demanda sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Dawn, je peux vous demander quelque chose … à propos de ma mère ? » demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Bien sûr, n'importe quoi ! »

« Comment avait-elle surmonté la malédiction des Blake et des Conant ? Elle a dû aimer Ethan … comment s'en était-elle sortie ? » Cassie regardait Dawn avec espoir. Celle-ci baissa les yeux tristement et soupira profondément.

« Cassie … » hésita-t-elle. « Il n'y a pas de malédiction. Blackwell l'a fabriquée, il avait peur de votre destin comme il avait peur de celui de Ethan et Amelia. » admit Dawn, douloureusement.

Cassie était assise là en silence, regardant Dawn avec étonnement. « Comment … Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça ? Il s'est assis et m'a regardée pleurer … » Une larme tomba de ses yeux, la colère explosant en elle.

« Je suis désolée, Cassie … » Le visage de Dawn était sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute … Je – Je dois le dire à Adam … » Cassie se leva rapidement de sa chaise, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées, Dawn l'a suivie prestement.

« Écoute, Cassie. Je suis tellement désolée que tu es due le découvrir comme ça … John nous a tous dupé, » Dawn plaça sa main sur le bras de Cassie en s'excusant.

« C'est bon … Et oui, il l'a fait. J'ai été assez stupide pour croire à cette malédiction. » Cassie se saisit de son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Dawn sortir avant de la fermer.

« Ne dis pas ça Cassie, nous sommes tous tombés dans le panneau. Tu voulais le croire – c'est ton père. C'est totalement compréhensible. Ne te fustiges pas pour ça. »

« Je sais … C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute. Les gens me disaient qu'il n'avait pas changé mais je refusais de les croire, » Cassie baissa les yeux, coupable.

« Arrête. Ne fais pas ça. Il est parti maintenant, ok ? Ne te sens pas coupable. »

Cassie esquissa un sourire. « Merci de me l'avoir dit, en passant – pour la malédiction, » sourit Cassie avant de déverrouiller sa voiture et d'entrer dedans. Elle démarra le moteur et fit un signe de la main à Dawn avant de partir pour trouver Adam.

* * *

Adam plaça ses mains sur le crâne avec hésitation et fut accueilli par une explosion d'énergie. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc de la quantité d'énergie qu'il contenait. Un sourire menaçant se colla sur son visage alors qu'il absorbait l'énergie émise. Il caressa le crâne doucement, cédant à sa magie noire, la laissant couler dans ses veines et prendre le contrôle de ses sens. Il se sentait puissant; plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ses mains commencèrent à vibrer contre le crâne et il eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il grimaça de douleur et retira rapidement ses mains, les fixant avec incrédulité. Sa tête cognait et il se leva en hâte, voulant s'éloigner du crâne. Il s'appuya contre le mur et descendit lentement au sol, en massant son front dans une tentative pour réduire la douleur.

Des images arrivèrent dans son esprit, images qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant; images qu'il _pensait_ qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant. Elles concernaient toutes la même chose – la même fille.

Cassie.

Le sourire de Cassie, le rire de Cassie – tout ce qui concernait Cassie. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, leur 'presque baiser' dans la forêt, le moment où ils se sont _vraiment_ embrassés. Le moment où il lui apprit à servir des verres, lui demandant pour la 'Nuit du Casino' et disant stupidement ''C'est du hasard'' quand il lui demanda un rendez-vous le jour de la Saint Valentin. La première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, la première fois qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble …

Il regarda avec des yeux écarquillés le crâne sur la table. Il se souvenait … Il se souvenait de tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Cassie, tous ses sentiments … Il se souvenait ! L'Élixir … Il avait dû se dissiper ou autre … Le crâne …

« Adam ? Adam, tu es là ? » raisonna une voix, son ventre eut ce sentiment familier. C'était Cassie.

« Adam .. ? » Cassie entra dans la pièce, regardant le crâne avec lassitude. Ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement le jeune homme, ses yeux bleus iceberg s'agrandissant sous le choc de sa position sur le sol.

« Adam ! Ça va ? » Elle se précipita vers lui, s'accroupissant en face de lui; sa seule présence faisait remplir Adam d'adoration. Le visage de Cassie était humide et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, le faisant se sentir immédiatement inquiet.

Adam souleva lentement sa main et caressa sa joue, essuyant doucement ses larmes.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il calmement, sa voix étouffée par l'inquiétude.

Cassie s'appuya contre son geste. « Dawn vient de me révéler quelque chose … sur mon père. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur lui ? » La voix d'Adam augmenta légèrement, ses mots voilés par la colère.

« Il a menti … » commença Cassie, alors que plus de larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Il a menti sur un tas de choses, » déclara Adam, mais le regard que Cassie lui lançait lui fit comprendre que c'était à propos d'autres choses. « Sur quoi a-t-il menti ? »

Cassie hésita. « Sur la malédiction … Elle n'existe pas. » Elle regarda attentivement Adam dont les yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Quoi … Ce n'est pas … réel ? » Cassie hocha la tête. « Alors, on a bu l'Élixir pour rien ? Pourquoi voulait-il détruire ce que l'on avait … ? »

« Il avait peur de notre destin, tout comme il avait peur de celui de ma mère et ton père il y a seize ans. »

« Touche le crâne, » dit abruptement Adam et les yeux de Cassie s'agrandirent, choquée de ses soudaines paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire … ? » demanda Cassie incertaine.

« Touche-le. Quand je l'ai fait … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Son pouvoir est … hallucinant. Mais après il s'est passé quelque chose. Ma tête … cognait; je n'avais jamais senti une telle intensité de douleur. Mais ensuite j'ai commencé à me souvenir, Cassie, je me rappelle de tout ! Simplement, touche-le, il supprime l'Élixir d'une certaine manière. Je me souviens de tout et tu le peux aussi. On peut de nouveau être ensemble – il n'y a pas de malédiction ! » cria Adam joyeusement mais Cassie secouait la tête.

« Non … ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne … tu ne veux pas te rappeler – être ensemble de nouveau ? » Son visage s'attristait, la fixant étonnée de sa réponse.

« Oh, Adam … L'Élixir n'a jamais fonctionné sur moi. » révéla enfin Cassie après des mois de silence.

Adam la regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Ça n'a pas été le cas ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Adam se redressa un peu, prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, des étincelles parcourant ses bras à ce touché.

« C'était déjà assez dur de devoir faire face au fait qu'il avait fonctionné sur toi et que tu ne m'aimais plus, » admit Cassie, de nouvelles larmes dévalant son visage.

« Oh, Cassie, » il la prit dans ses bras, la tenant fermement alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaules, des larmes glissant également sur ses joues. Il passa doucement la main ses cheveux, caressant ses boucles et soupirant de contentement. Cela lui avait manqué; elle lui avait manqué – tellement que ça faisait mal. Le sentiment de vide qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers mois étaient finalement rempli. Sa pièce de puzzle manquante était revenue – Cassie était une partie d'Adam et aucune 'malédiction' ou Élixir ne pouvait change ça.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps était passé, mais ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se sentant enfin chez eux.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » murmura Cassie contre ses épaules. Les bras d'Adam se resserrèrent autour d'elle.

« Je suis désolé que tu es due passer par tout ça, tu ne le méritais pas. J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes. Mais, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fonctionné sur toi ? » Adam s'éloigna légèrement, regarda profondément dans ses yeux qui étaient baignés de larmes comme les siens.

« Je suis pas sûre. Tu as dit que l'Élixir s'est dissipé quand tu as touché le crâne? » Adam acquiesça. « Eh bien, peut-être que cela à quelque chose à voir avec la magie noire ? Elle est peut-être résistante à l'Élixir, » dit Cassie, pensivement.

« C'est possible, » répondit Adam, d'accord avec elle.

« Je suis si contente que tu te souviennes, » dit Cassie, souriant avec éclat.

« Je ne pense pas que j'avais réellement oublié, tout était là mais caché, attendant de revenir, » sourit Adam et plaça doucement son front contre le sien, tous les deux soupirèrent d'aise.

« Je t'aime tellement, Adam Conant, » déclara tendrement Cassie.

« Je t'aime aussi, Cassie Blake, » répondit Adam avec la même tendresse, et il se pencha en avant, connectant ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un doux baiser. Cassie le lui rendit avec fougue, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui avait manqué. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il fit la même chose avec les cheveux de la jeune femme. Le baiser devint de plus en plus ardent, la passion pulsant dans leur corps. Adam se recula à contrecœur, souriant grandement à la fille dont il était fou amoureux. Elle lui retourna son sourire, laissant un petit rire s'échapper provocant un rire léger à lui aussi tellement elle était adorable.

« Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement, Cassie. »

« Je suis tellement contente que l'on soit de nouveau ensemble. » répondit Cassie, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Alors, on est de nouveau ensemble ? Un vrai couple ? »

« Oui comme cela devrait être, » elle lui sourit doucement et rattacha ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !


End file.
